What's the Big Idea?
What's The Big Idea? is the 15th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 145th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus try to help Uncle Grandpa get an idea. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Sketchy Stanley Minor Characters *Tiny Miracle *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Pizza Steve's Butler *Root Beer Babes *Swirly *Chicken *Mart Mart Floor Associate *Stravinsky (Mentioned) Plot Mr. Gus grabs two bottles of root beer from the fridge and opens them and hands one to Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve says that all the kids around the world have been helped and it's barely 2:00PM, Mr. Gus figures that they've got a whole day to do anything they please. Pizza Steve gets an idea, he says they can try to win a reward for drinking the most root beer in a day and use the reward money to help fellow man, Mr. Gus suggests that they drink their root beer and sit back to the relaxing sounds of Stravinsky, Pizza Steve then suggests that they call over some friends to jump into a hot tub full of root beer with them. Mr. Gus thinks that idea wasn't too bad and says that they only person he knows who can top these ideas is Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus then asks Uncle Grandpa if he's got any ideas for the day, root beer related or otherwise, Pizza Steve wants to know what ideas he's got cooking in his brain. Uncle Grandpa is unable to think of something, Mr. Gus asks him if he's feeling okay and Pizza Steve tells him that he usually love coming up with ideas, Uncle Grandpa tells them that he feels fine but for some reason he can't have a good idea, he can't have a bad idea, and he can't have any idea, Pizza Steve wonders why's that and Uncle Grandpa tells him I HAVE NO IDEA! Uncle Grandpa begins to cry and Mr. Gus thinks that it's hard for them to enjoy their ideas seeing Uncle Grandpa is in a idea funk of some sort, Pizza Steve says that this is the same guy who had the genius idea to open a Uncle Grandpa Land theme park on a whim, and Mr. Gus adds on by saying how Uncle Grandpa hired a 24 hour clown service for their entertainment. Pizza Steve says that they have to inspire Uncle Grandpa to have ideas again, Mr. Gus thinks that it might not be as enjoyable as a root beer filled hot tub but it's the right thing to do. Mr. Gus brings Uncle Grandpa and places him down, he says that they need to inspire Uncle Grandpa to have an idea and that he's going to need a strong example, Pizza Steve says what's a better example than himself and he tells Uncle Grandpa to watch as he has an idea about eating cheesy poofs with chopsticks and you'll never have to deal with cheesy fingers again. Mr. Gus thinks of an idea about having election day a national holiday and therefore getting a higher voter turnout, Uncle Grandpa is trying to think of an idea and Mr. Gus starts him off by saying "what if" and Uncle Grandpa concentrates and is unable to think of something. Uncle Grandpa sits back in a recliner and Mr. Gus tells him that relaxation always get's him mind going and he figures that Uncle Grandpa just needs a massage and he decides to give Uncle Grandpa a brain massage, Uncle Grandpa thinks that it feels kind of nice and Mr. Gus wonders if he has any ideas yet and Uncle Grandpa tells him nope. Pizza Steve comes in and tells Mr. Gus to step aside, he throws Mr. Gus away and asks Uncle Grandpa if he's ready to relax. Uncle Grandpa is unsure and Pizza Steve asks him again and begins to massage him aggressively until he gets a idea, he finishes his massage and wants to hear an idea, Uncle Grandpa thinks and a lightbulb lowers on his head until it's found out that Tiny Miracle is putting on Christmas lights when Pizza Steve points out it's summer, Tiny Miracle thought that they needed a Christmas miracle. Pizza Steve prepares for a ritual to summon an idea from Uncle Grandpa by making a enlighten elixir and he's using the chili cooker because he couldn't find the cauldron and Mr. Gus has a bad feeling about this. Pizza Steve puts in a 60 watt lightbulb, one table spoon of gingko leaves with table spoon, a collection of Mr. Gus' philosophy journals, one can of hamster milk, one square root, on chicken feather, and the antlers of a small elk mouse. Pizza Steve cranks the heat to supernatural and the elixir is finished, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa to take a drink from it to let the ideas flow, Uncle Grandpa drinks it and starts to feel something and thinks it might be working and he tries to think of something until his stomach rumbles and he runs to the bathroom. Everyone is in the kitchen and Pizza Steve defiantly gives up, Mr. Gus is totally out of ideas to get Uncle Grandpa to have ideas, Pizza Steve has one last idea and decides that they buy one, Mr. Gus doesn't think that is something that they can just pick up at Mart Mart. Pizza Steve thinks of a guy named Sketchy Stanley and that he sells everything, Mr. Gus isn't too sure about it as he thinks Stanley is trouble, Pizza Steve asks if he has a better idea and they see Uncle Grandpa sigh, Mr. Gus finally decides to go. The guys arrive at Sketchy Stanley and he tells them to just call him Stanley, he asks if they're looking for anything in particular as he's selling watches, cans of hamster milk, bootleg DVDs, he tells them that the first pun is free and any other puns will cost them and he asks if they have any questions. Uncle Grandpa wonders why they call him sketchy Stanley and it's because his face his not fully drawn out, he tells them that will be 5 bucks and Pizza Steve hands him a dollar, he also asks him if he has some ideas and Stanley shows that he does have ideas. Mr. Gus tells him that they don't want anything to smart as they're on a budget, Stanley shows them an artistic one and Pizza Steve tells him that they don't want any abstract ideas. Stanley then pulls out a rough idea and Mr. Gus tells him no thanks, Stanley then pulls out a bright idea and Mr. Gus tells him what's the bright idea and tells him to put that away as he fears of getting caught. Stanley then shows a idea on sale and it's a foggy idea and they decide to take it, Pizza Steve pays for the bulb and again for the puns. Mr. Gus decides to try it out and he wonders what if they had a 24 hour clown service, he then noticed that Uncle Grandpa had this idea and he realizes that these ideas are stolen and that Uncle Grandpa was robbed, Stanley takes the idea back and they decide to chase him for their ideas back. They can't find Stanley as they're unable to think about how to find him, Uncle Grandpa tells them that this is all his fault and apologizes and that now they don't have any ideas either, Mr. Gus tries to explain until Uncle Grandpa stops him and figures that they're back to where they started. Pizza Steve tells him that he's scaring him, Uncle Grandpa states that the whole episode of him trying to get inspired and them helping out and it was all a bad idea. A bulb falls from the sky and Stanley is sitting on the street lamp hoping for him not to look up, Uncle Grandpa sees an idea and grabs it, he puts it on and thinks it's a great idea, Mr. Gus wonders what it is and Uncle Grandpa states that they should end this episode. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Why yes, I will have more potatoes.". *This episode was released on Cartoon Network's online services on May 12th, 2017. *This is the second episode to use a question mark in the title, the first was Are You Talking to Tree?. *Pizza Steve states that all the kids in the world have been helped and it's not even 2:00PM. *Pizza Steve mentions Uncle Grandpa Land in this episode. *Uncle Grandpa apparently come up with the idea to hire a 24 hour clown service. *Pizza Steve thinks that people should start to eat cheesy poofs with chopsticks so they can avoid cheesy fingers. *Mr. Gus thinks that election day should be a national holiday so there can be a bigger voter turnout. *Pizza Steve was able to pick up and throw Mr. Gus. *Tiny Miracle tried to help Uncle Grandpa by giving him a Christmas miracle. *Stanley is called Sketchy Stanley because his face isn't fully drawn out. *It's apparent that Stanley managed to steal the guy's ideas from them and tried to sell them back. *When Stanley stole Uncle Grandpa's ideas, he had the power to use cartoon magic and disappear. *Uncle Grandpa breaks the fourth wall when he said that this episode was a bad idea and thought that they should just end it. *Running Gags: **Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus coming up with ideas. **Uncle Grandpa unable to come up with an idea. **Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus trying to inspire Uncle Grandpa to have an idea. **The puns being made when browsing Stanley's items. *Errors: **Pizza Steve plucks a feather out from the chicken, when it changes the scene back to the chicken, the feather is back. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes